dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 20
The twentieth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 16 March 2015. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli, and Julianne Hough all returned as judges. This season marked the tenth anniversary of the show. In honor of the anniversary, this season's winner received a unique, golden Mirrorball Trophy. On 19 May 2015, actress/singer Rumer Willis and Valentin Chmerkovskiy were announced as the winners; singer/actor Riker Lynch and Allison Holker placed second, and former soldier Noah Galloway and Sharna Burgess placed third. Development Ten professional partners were revealed 11 February 2015, on Good Morning America. Professionals from last season not returning include Cheryl Burke and Karina Smirnoff. Kym Johnson returned as a professional dancer after taking three seasons off to judge the Australian version of the show. Eleven of the celebrity competitors and their professional partners were revealed on Good Morning America 24 February 2015. Witney Carson's celebrity partner was reported to be Chris Soules from The Bachelor on 4 March 2015; this was confirmed six days later, after that show's finale, by Good Morning America. At the age of fourteen, Willow Shields is the youngest contestant ever to compete on the show (taking the record from Zendaya, who was sixteen when she competed on Season 16). This is the first season since Season 15 with only three finalists instead of four, and the first season since Season 14 with only four semi-finalists instead of five. Joining Lindsay Arnold, Sasha Farber, Henry Byalikov, and Jenna Johnson in the troupe this season were Brittany Cherry (from the tenth season of So You Think You Can Dance and the 2014–15 DWTS Live! tour) and Alan Bersten (also from the tenth season of So You Think You Can Dance). Couples Scoring Charts Average Score Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough and Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: Premiere Night * Couples performed the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot or jive. Week 2: My Jam Monday * Couples performed unlearned dances to some of their favorite songs * Argentine tango, rumba, salsa and samba are introduced. Week 3: Latin Night * Couples performed unlearned Latin-themed dances * Paso Doble is introduced. Week 4: Most Memorable Year * Couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable years of their lives. * Contemporary, jazz, tango and waltz are introduced. Week 5: Disney Night * For Disney Night, each couple performed one previously unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. * Quickstep is introduced. Week 6: Spring Break Special * Couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance. * Viennese Waltz is introduced. Week 7: Eras Night * Couples performed one unlearned dance representing a different historical era; the couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in Dance-Offs for extra points * Charleston is introduced. * Nastia performed with Sasha Farber instead of Derek Hough, due to Hough having injured both feet. Dance offs * For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score (the first team listed) picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (from cha-cha-cha, foxtrot and salsa). * The winner of each dance-off earned two points. * For winning immunity, Nastia & Sasha received a three-point bonus. Week 8: America's Choice * One unlearned dance and trio dances. * This week featured a double elimination. Week 9: Semifinals * Couples performed a routine to an unlearned dance, as well as a routine coached and styled by one of the four judges. To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score the couple they coached, so the second round dances received a total score out of 30 instead of the usual 40 points. * Additionally, during the show, Bergeron revealed that, for the first time in the show's history, the semifinalists had all had at least one week at the top of the combined leaderboard (judges' scores + audience voting). Week 10: Finale Night 1 * On the first night, couples danced a dance previously performed, as well as a freestyle routine. Night 2 * On the second night, the remaining couples perform a fusion challenge, having only 24 hours to prepare for the dance. Musical Guests Trivia * For the first time in the history of the competition, all couples that made it to the semifinals had spent at least one week at the top of the leaderboard. * Noah Galloway proposed to his longtime girlfriend Jamie Boyd during the Season 20 semifinals. On 26 October 2015, the couple announced via Instagram that they had decided to end the engagement. * Despite being the song for the futuristic dance, "Electric Feel" was the fourth oldest song that was danced to (by Willow & Mark) in Week 7. Gallery Emma_Redfoo.jpg|12th place: Redfoo & Emma Keo_Charlotte.jpg|11th place: Charlotte & Keo Peta_Michael.jpg|10th place: Michael & Peta Tony_Suzanne.jpg|9th place: Suzanne & Tony Artem_Patti.jpg|8th place: Patti & Artem Mark_Willow.jpg|7th place: Willow & Mark Kym_Robert.jpg|6th place: Robert & Kym Witney_Chris.jpg|5th place: Chris & Witney Derek_Nastia.jpg|4th place: Nastia & Derek Noah_and_Sharna_S20.jpg|3rd place: Noah & Sharna Allison_Riker.jpg|2nd place: Riker & Allison Val_Rumer.jpg|1st place: Rumer & Val Category:Seasons